Let Freedom Ring
by bttf4444
Summary: A sequel to Down With Big Brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future or Orwell's 1984. **

_May 24, 1987  
4:00 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Eighteen-year old Marty McFly and his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker, were at the home of Dr. Emmett Brown and his family. They were in Jules' bedroom, watching Jules and Verne play Super Mario Brothers on their Nintendo Entertainment system.

'Wow, you boys are very good at this,' remarked Jennifer. 'I still haven't managed to rescue the princess.'

'Well, this game does take a lot of skill and practice,' replied Jules. 'It certainly isn't easy.'

Then Doc poked his head into the room, and asked, 'How would you kids like some pizza tonight? Clara doesn't feel like cooking, so I thought we'd order from Pizza Hut.'

'That would be awesome, Doc,' replied Marty. 'Are you going to order the breadsticks, too?'

'You bet,' replied Doc. 'Now, let me guess, you kids just want your pizza with extra cheese, right?'

'Right!' replied Marty, Jennifer, and the boys, simultaneously.

'Well, if that's what you guys like...' muttered Doc, shaking his head. 'I still don't think that's a real pizza.'

oooooooooo

As Doc was about to call Pizza Hut, the doorbell had rang. As soon as Doc had opened the door, he saw someone who looked just like himself - and Todd. He remembered Todd. Last year, his counterpart had showed up with a group of people, seeking help to defeat Big Brother from Orwell's dimension - and Todd was with him. Todd was the same age as Marty and Jennifer.

'Uh, hello,' Doc said, hesitantly, in case he might be wrong.

'Don't you remember me?' asked Doc's counterpart, laughing. 'You helped us defeat Big Brother last year.'

'Oh, yeah, I remember you,' Doc said, smiling. 'I just didn't want to say anything, in case you weren't people from that reality. If I was wrong, and you guys were natives of our reality, you would have thought me crazy. Of course, many people think so anyway, but still...'

'Okay, I understand,' replied Doc's counterpart, laughing.

'Are Marty and Jennifer here?' asked Todd. 'I've really missed them. They are such nice people.'

'Sure, I'll go get them,' Doc said, smiling. 'I'm sure they miss you, too.'

oooooooooo

Later on, everyone was in the living room of Doc's home, eating pizza and breadsticks, and drinking Pepsi.

'So what happened within the last year?' asked Marty. 'Is there really global peace and harmony in your world? We don't even have there here.'

'Yeah, we do,' replied Doc. 'After years of living under Big Brother's regime, we've come to really value diversity. We can all be unique and get along. We don't have to all be alike.'

'Are there still telescreens in your world?' asked Jennifer.

'Nope,' replied Emmett, shaking his head. 'They've all been destroyed. Nobody can even stand to look at those things anymore. We now just have televisions, and people are not watching us. The entertainment industry has really blossomed within the last year. There was a lot of talent among the Proles, that have been repressed for many years. People really like the kind of music that you've brought into our world, so there was more of that being made.'

'Awesome!' exclaimed Marty and Jennifer, in unison.

Then Marty asked, 'Of course we're happy to see you, again - but is there a particular reason why you've returned?'

'There certainly is,' replied Emmett, smiling. 'I've finally built the time machine, and I wanted you guys to join us on a trip to the future, about twenty years.'

'Hey, that's awesome,' replied Marty, smiling. 'I am a bit curious to see what the world would be like in twenty years - and how it might compare with our world.'

'Also, Winston Smith and Julia Wilson are getting married,' explained Emmett, 'and we were invited to their wedding. They wanted you guys to attend, too.'

'Hey, it's awesome that Winston and Julia made up, and are now getting married.,' replied Marty, smiling. 'It does seem a little surreal, though, being as they are character's in Orwell's 1984.'

'I'm sure they find it to be surreal, too,' Emmett said, smiling. 'I mean, can you imagine being fictional characters in a book?'

'Or in a movie,' added Doc, smiling. 'At any rate, when we're done with our pizza, should we come over to your world for awhile? I suppose your living conditions have improved greatly within the last year.'

'Oh, yes, to say the least,' replied Emmett. 'James Swanson is still our world's leader, and I've been busy working on inventions.'

'He is known as Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown, the world's greatest inventer,' Todd said, admiringly.

Doc felt a little pang of envy for his dimensional counterpart. 'The time machine is kept a secret, though, right?'

'Right, of course,' replied Emmett. 'If everyone had access to time travel, then we would have a big mess. We run a very huge risk of creating a time paradox, the results of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe. So, yeah, we do definitely have to take precautions. I mean, it would be tempting to go back to 1945, and prevent Big Brother from rising, but altering major historical events can just lead to even worse problems.'

'Yeah, I'm sure we can all think of major world events that we would like to change,' said Marty, 'as well as personal misfortunes. I know Doc and I have broken the rule a few times, but it's not something that we should make a habit of doing.'

'Yeah, like when I saved Clara from falling into the Ravine,' said Doc. 'I mean, I couldn't, in good conscience, just let her fall over and die - but saving her life was a spur of the moment thing. We don't make a habit of travelling through time, preventing people from dying.'

'I understand what you mean,' Emmett said, smiling. 'It is interesting to visit other eras, but you have to be care how you act, what you say, and who you interact with.'


	2. Chapter 2

_May 24, 1987  
5:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Clara walked into the living room - holding their six-month-old daughter, Haven. She looked at her husband's counterpart and Todd, with amazement.

Clara turned to her husband, and whispered, 'Are they from Orwell's world?'

'Yeah, they are,' Doc whispered back. Then, turning to Emmett and Todd, Doc added, 'I'm sure you two remember Clara. This is the newest member of the Brown family, Haven Martina Brown.'

'You remember me, Clara, don't you?' asked Todd, smiling, 'My name is Todd.' Then, turning his attention towards the baby, he added, 'Hi, there, Haven. You're such a cutie pie.'

Then Clara handed Haven to Todd, as Todd held her, and bounced her up and down, while Haven smiled and laughed.

'I can tell she likes you already!' Clara said, with a smile.

'Oh, I've had plenty of experience with babies,' Todd said, smiling. 'I've assisted in a daycare centre for all the Prole babies. So, yeah, I have a way to get babies to like me.'

'Speaking of babies,' Emmett said, smiling, 'Nancy and I have a baby daughter, too. We named her Ruth. I am so happy that our youngest daughter could be born into a world that wasn't ruled by Big Brother.'

'Yeah, I'll bet,' Clara said, smiling. 'You guys must be way better off, than you were when we saw you last year.'

'Well, yeah,' replied Emmett, 'although, granted, as Proles, we didn't have it all that bad. Still, we do live much more fulfilling and prosperous lives now.'

'So, what about George McFly and Lorraine Baines?' asked Marty. 'Do you know how my parents' counterparts are doing in your world?'

'As a matter of fact, I do,' replied Emmett, smiling. 'They are engaged, now - and they plan to get married in a few months. They credit you for bringing them together. They just regret that they never saw you again.'

'Well, I suppose we could pay them a little visit,' Marty said, smiling. 'I guess this proves that my parents really were destined to be together. I have to admit that I did have some doubt about if my parents would be happy together - but I would have been erased from existence, had I not been able to unite them.'

'Well, they probably would have never met,' Emmett said, smiling, 'if you hadn't had that accident in the Ministry of Truth. I guess that fact that you were babbling about them being married must have also helped.'

'I always thought it was amazing how Doc was a Prole,' mused Marty, 'while my parents were both Outer Party members and single - and it just figures that Biff Tannen would have been a member of the Thought Police.'

'Well, at least we don't have to worry about _them_ anymore,' Emmett said, with a grimace. 'I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you for helping us to conquer Big Brother. That was no small feat - that's for sure.'

'Samantha played a major role in it, too,' Doc reminded his counterpart. 'Her magick did play a major role in our defeat of Big Brother.'

'That's right,' agreed Marty. 'I remember how she felt guilty about using her magick to harm others - even if the Thought Police were hardly innocent.'

'Can we please not talk about the Thought Police anymore?' pleaded Todd, as he was rocking Haven in his arms. 'I would rather forget everything about the Thought Police and Big Brother. We're free, now.'

'We must not forget history, though,' Emmett reminded Todd, gently. 'One way to prevent past historical mistakes from happening, is to learn from history and remember. Heck, even Big Brother knew the importance of that.'

'Yeah, you're right, Dr. Brown,' replied Todd, sighing. 'It's just that I'd rather discuss something a little more cheerful.'

'I agree with Todd,' Marty said, nodding. 'We should be discussing something a little more cheerful.' Then Marty walked over to the stereo, and turned the radio on. 'Let's listen to some music, everyone.'

Just then, Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News began to play. Haven squealed with joy.

'I see that even Haven loves this song,' Marty replied, smiling. 'This is my absolute favourite song.'

'Yeah, I love this song, too,' said Todd, smiling - as he set Haven on the floor. 'Thanks so much for introducing our world to this kind of music.'

'I prefer to hear my favourite tunes from the 20s, 30s, and 40s,' replied Emmett, as he picked up Haven, and placed her on his lap, 'but this music certainly does beat the crap that the versificator had churned out.'

'Yeah, I can imagine it does,' agreed Marty, smiling.

'Oh, you are such an adorable little girl,' cooed Emmett, bouncing Haven up and down. 'I like the way you laugh.'

'She's got such an adorable laugh, doesn't she?' asked Todd, smiling. 'She reminds me a little of Ruth.'

'I wonder if she thinks you're her daddy,' Marty said, smiling. 'I mean, you have her daddy's face.'

'Well, no, not quite,' said Emmett, smiling. 'I never got a rejuvination, like my counterpart did.'

'I wonder how soon it will be until rejuvinations are possible in your world,' mused Marty.

'Our world does still have a little catching up to do,' Emmett said, smiling. 'Although, a lot of advancements have been made within the last year. We actually have machines that dry clothes, now.'

'So you wanted to see 20 years into the future?' asked Doc.

'Actually, 19 years,' replied Emmett, 'around the 20th anniversary of the defeat of Big Brother. I just thought that 20 seemed like a nice round number.'

'I understand,' Doc said, smiling. 'So you wanted to take us along?'

'Exactly,' replied Emmett. 'I just thought you and Marty should have the honour of joining us.'

'I would love to come along,' Marty said, smiling. 'I would love to see what becomes of my parents' counterparts in your world. In a way, I guess I'm glad I don't have a counterpart in your world. I would hate to see how I would have turned out in a world ruled by Big Brother.'

'I guess I can't really blame you,' Todd said, softly, 'especially if you ended up being an Outer Party member.'

Marty grimaced at the thought. It would be like a living nightmare, to say the least.

'Well, folks,' Doc said, speaking up, 'we should maybe go get some rest - and we could head over to your world tomorrow. I'll go put Haven in her playpen, now. Then we can pull out some cots.'

'That sounds like a deal,' replied Emmett, smiling. 'I am a little exhausted.'

'Yeah, so am I,' replied Todd. 'I could certainly use some shut-eye.' 


	3. Chapter 3

_May 25, 1987  
9:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

'You make very good pancakes, Clara,' Todd said, smiling. 'Strawberries and whipped cream go good with pancakes. The bacon is nice, too.'

'Well, thank you, Todd,' Clara said, smiling. 'Pancakes happen to be my specialty.'

'Seamus made great pancakes, too,' added Marty.

'Who is Seamus?' asked Todd, a little confused. 'It's kind of an unusual name.'

'It's Irish,' explained Marty. 'Seamus is an ancestor of mine that I met in the 1880s.'

'Wow!' gasped Todd, 'you've travelled back that far in time?'

'Yeah, we have,' Marty said, smiling, 'a few times. It's not a bad time period to visit, but I wouldn't want to live there.'

'I'd rather live in the 19th century,' said Emmett, grimacing, 'then live under the reign of Big Brother. Of course, by comparison, the last year has seemed like heaven to us.'

'Yeah, I can certainly understand that,' said Marty, smiling. 'Even in our world, we don't quite have global peace and harmony. We have too many wars in the Middle East. I hope we can, one day, reach a world of utopia.'

'So, shall we head over to your world after breakfast?' asked Doc.

'Sure, we might as well,' replied Emmett. 'Believe me, you'll be amazed by how much our world has changed within the last year. Everyone goes around wearing colourful clothing. My children are really enjoying life these days. I'm happy that we actually have a future to look forward to, now.'

'Yeah, I can imagine,' agreed Marty, nodding. 'If George Orwell could actually see your world, now... I think he would be real shocked.'

'So what about the Party children?' asked Doc. 'Are they still going through detox treatment? I can imagine they were badly brainwashed from birth.'

'Somewhat, yeah,' agreed Emmett. 'I'm sure this will take them a number of years to recover from being brainwashed. I feel so sorry for them.'

'Yeah, I do, too,' replied Marty, shaking his head. 'Also, there is the fact that the Party children have been turned against their parents. I meen, geez, what kind of a life do you call that? It depresses me to think of it.'

'It depresses me, too,' agreed Todd. 'Thankfully, I come from a family of Proles - but I remember being real scared of the Party children. They were real holy terrors, to say the least. I'm glad that this whole nightmare is over.'

'Todd has always been more perceptive, than most of his peers,' explained Emmett. 'Most of his peers were caught up in the frivalty of prolefeed and sports - while Todd has always had a more philisophical mind. That's part of how we became such friends.'

'So, how long have you and Todd been friends?' asked Marty.

'Oh, since about 1975,' Emmett said, smiling, 'when he wasn't quite seven.'

'That's been the same for Doc and me!' exclaimed Marty, smiling. 'Although, I can imagine that your 1975 was very different from ours.'

'Yeah, to say the least,' Emmett said, laughing. 'For us, though, it wasn't too bad.'

'Yeah, probably not for the Proles,' agreed Marty. 'It was probably a living nightmare for the Outer Party members, though.'

'Yeah, I wouldn't doubt that,' replied Todd. 'Probably since 1965, things have been bad for them. Not a very pleasent time.'

'So, Todd, do you have a girlfriend?' Marty asked, smiling.

'No, not really,' replied Todd, 'although I do have plenty of female friends. I do hope to, one day, marry and have a family. Are you and Jennifer still a couple.'

'We most certainly are,' replied Marty, turning to smile at Jennifer, then back to Todd. 'I know that Jennifer and I are destined to marry someday.'

'That must be really nice, Marty,' Todd said, smiling. 'I'm guessing you've seen your future a few times?'

'That's right,' replied Marty. 'Also, we've had some visitors from the future come to visit us here in the present. It kind of forces predestiny on us, though.'

'Uh, predestiny?' Todd asked, confused. 'Oh, yeah, I suppose I can see why.'

'It's this whole not wanting to erase people from existence,' explained Marty. 'Well, unless they happen to be people, like Old Biff. I wouldn't mind erasing people like him from existence. A world ruled by Biff Tannen is horrible.'

'Yeah, my counterpart told me about it last year,' explained Emmett, nodding. 'The does sound like an awful world to live in.'

'Very much so,' agreed Marty, 'even though maybe not quite as bad as your world.'

'Anybody want more pancakes?' asked Clara, as she headed for a kitchen.

'Yes, please,' replied Todd. 'Your pancakes are absolutely scrumptious.'

'I'll have some pancakes, too, please,' replied Marty. 'with strawberries and whipped cream. I'll have more becon, as well.'

'You certainly have a hearty appetite,' Doc remarked, smiling. 'I guess Clara just happens to be a really good cook.'

'Oh, Clara is a great cook,' gushed Marty. 'She makes great meals. I love eating over here.'

'So what's the food like, in your world?' asked Jennifer.

'We have really good food in our world, now,' Emmett replied, smiling. 'Believe it or not, but hamburger sandwiches are really starting to catch on - and so are tacos and pizza. We actually have brand-named foods, now?'

'Do you have any, uh, instant food?' asked Marty. 'Food that you can cook in about 15 minutes or less?'

'Oh, yeah, we have some of that,' replied Emmett. 'Microwaves haven't been invented, yet, though. We do still have a ways to do, before we catch up with this world. You people are still a little ahead of us.'

'What about computers?' asked Marty. 'Do you guys have computers in your world?'

'Yeah, we do,' replied Emmett. 'In fact, we even have a way to communicate with people from all around the world. We can also set up personal sites, where we can type whatever we want, and put up pictures - and our personal sites have addresses, where people around the world can find our sites.'

'It sounds like the internet,' Doc said, smiling. 'In a few years, we'll have something called a world wide web - and then everyone will have the ability to communicate globally. Right now, it's mostly for military personel and students.'

'Well, I will be very interested in seeing how your world has improved,' Marty said, smiling. 


	4. Chapter 4

_May 24, 1987  
3:00 PM PST  
Orwell Universe_

Marty, Jennifer, and Doc were surprised when they stepped through the portal. The courthouse of this world was actually in better shape - even better shape than the world they just came from. The floor had bright blue carpeting, and the walls were painted sky blue.

'Are you sure we've arrived in the right dimension?' asked Marty, looking around.

'We're very certain,' replied Todd. 'As I've mentioned, you won't even recognize this world as being the same from last year.'

'Yeah, I'll say,' Jennifer said, smiling. 'This place looks real colourful.'

'You'll be amazed by how colourful everything is,' Emmett said, smiling. 'Anyway, we're supposed to meet Winston and Julia in the park.'

'So when are they getting married?' Marty asked.

'The wedding will be held tomorrow afternoon,' replied Emmett. 'You know, it's a shame Clara couldn't come along.'

'Yeah, well,' replied Doc, 'she wanted to stay home with the kids. I told her that maybe Marty's parents could watch them - but she said she didn't want to impose on them. Also, Clara seems to have been rather overprotective, lately.'

'Why couldn't we have just brought the kids along?' asked Jennifer. 'I think they would be impressed by how colourful everything. Know what I mean?'

'Maybe she's still worried that this world may not quite be safe enough for the kids to visit,' suggested Marty. 'After all, this is the same world that George Orwell wrote about in 1984 - that we conquered last year. Although, I must say, it is hard to believe that this is the same world.'

'I don't think it's quite that,' replied Doc. 'It's just that having the kids along would be a real handful. Also, I'm sure Winston and Julia would not appreciate having a crying infant at their wedding.'

'But Haven is a good little girl,' protested Jennifer. 'I think she would smile and be happy. She's such a adorable little baby.'

'Well, it's not just Haven,' replied Doc. 'I mean, Jules and Verne have never been to a wedding before - and I think they would have difficulty sitting still for long. I mean, you know how kids have difficulty sitting still, right?'

'Yeah, I guess I tend to forget that,' replied Jennifer. 'I mean, it's been awhile since I was their age. Although, I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm legally an adult, now. Sometimes, I wish I could be a kid again.'

'It's just as well,' replied Emmett. 'Winston and Julia did request that we not have any kids at the wedding. Besides, the reception will last until midnight. I'm sure the kids would be real ornery by then.'

'By the way,' added Todd, 'I never realized that Clara was pregnant last year. Wouldn't interdimensional travel have bad repercussions on a pregnant woman?'

'I guess I never really thought of that,' Doc replied. 'She was only about four months pregnant at the time, and she still wasn't showing the visible signs of pregnancy. I guess I haven't really thought of what fourth-dimensional travel could do to an unborn baby.'

'What about the potion, though?' suggested Todd. 'Remember, you had us all drink some potion, so that we would be able to conquer the Thought Police. If Clara drank some of that, too, then the potion might had had some effect on the fetus.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'I never even thought of that! Maybe that explains why Haven seemed so strong for a girl - when her 18 year old self came to visit us a little over six months ago. The potion might have affected her somehow, and I never even realized it. I mean, she was even stronger than Marty - come to think of it.'

'Doc!' protested Marty, blushing.

'Well, Marty is a hardly a big guy,' Emmett replied. 'I mean, he's only five feet four inches tall.'

'Will you guys please stop talking about me, like I'm not even here?' Marty asked, with some annoyance. 'I may not be big, but I'm hardly invisible.'

'Sorry about that, Marty,' Emmett replied, softly. 'Try not to be so insecure of your height, though, okay? You're a very wonderful young man.'

'I try not to be,' Marty said, quietly. 'Fortunately, most people don't have issues with my height. I remember how hard it was, though, to carry Doc's unconscious body into the house, back in 1955. Doc is so much bigger than I am. I guess it's a good thing I've never been that interested in sports, though.'

'I'm not that tall, myself,' Todd put in. 'I'm only five feet six inches tall. I'm only about two inches taller than you, Marty. Being small can have it's advantages, though.'

'Yeah, that's true,' replied Marty, smiling. 'Like, for instance, I can comfortably lie across a couch - or comfortably fit into our bathtub.'

oooooooooo

About ten minutes later, everyone had arrived in the park. Winston and Julia were dressed up nicely. Julia was wearing a pretty pink dress, while Winston was wearing a red tuxedo. They were both smiling, and seemed to be real happy.

'I bet you two are so happy to finally be able to get married,' Marty said, smiling.

'I most certainly am,' replied Winston, with a smile. 'I mean, I used to think this day would never come. Thank to you guys, though - we will be able to live happily together, and possibly start our own family.'

'Yeah, tell me about it,' replied Julia. 'You guys are the heroes. You should be proud of yourselves.'

'Oh, thank you, Julia,' Doc replied, with a smile. 'Thank you for inviting us to your wedding. You two look so gorgeous!'

'Oh, you people deserve it,' Winston said, warmly. 'I'm sure that, without you guys, we wouldn't be enjoying the freedoms that we do, now.'

Marty was beaming with pride, as he asked, 'So, how are the Parsons' children doing? How are they coping with the downfall of Big Brother?'

'Why the interest in the Parsons' kids?' Winston teased.

'I guess... because... they were mentioned in... Orwell's book,' stammered Marty.

'Well, Henry and Anna are both real apologetic,' replied Winston. 'Poor Anna, I'm sure, will always suffer the guilt of turning her father in. Otherwise, they seem to be coping rather well. I actually enjoy being around them, now. They are no longer the terrors that they once were.'

'That's good to hear,' replied Marty. 'It just goes to show how destructive brainwashing can be, though.'

'So, you people will all be here by 1:30 tomorrow afternoon, right?' Winston asked, smiling.

'Of course,' replied Emmett, with a smile. 'We wouldn't miss your wedding for the world.'

'I can hardly wait for your wedding,' Marty said, smiling warmly. Then he gave Winston a hug.

'Aw, thank you, Marty,' gushed Winston. 'You're such a precious young man.'

Marty just smiled at Winston. 


	5. Chapter 5

_May 25, 1987  
1:30 PM PST  
Orwell Universe_

Marty was sitting in the church pews, between Doc and Jennifer. Marty turned to Jennifer and smiled at her. Jennifer smiled back. _Just think_, Marty thought to himself, _one day I'm going to be getting married like this to my dear Jennifer._ Then Marty heard the wedding march, which meant that Julia was about to walk up the aisle. Marty smiled at the couple, and was happy for them.

Just then, Pastor Lloyd had stood up to the podium, and announced, 'We are gathered here in the presence of God and these witnesses for the purpose of uniting in marriage: Julia Wilson and Winston Smith. I remind you both to always remember that love, loyalty and understanding are the foundations of a happy and enduring home. No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you now assume. If you both keep these vows, your home will always be filled with happiness.'

Marty looked to the front, and they saw that Winston and Julia were smiling - as if they were real happy to be married. Marty smiled at them.

'Please join hands now,' continued Pastor Lloyd. 'The contract of marriage is most solemn and is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realization of all its obligations and responsibilities.'

Then Pastor Lloyd turned over to Winston, and said, 'Winston, do you take this woman, Julia, to be your lawfully-wedded wife? Do you promise to love and to comfort her, to honour her and to keep her in sickness and in health, in prosperity and in adversity, and forsaking all others, always be faithful to her?'

'I do,' replied Winston, smiling.

Then Pastor Lloyd turned to Julia, and said, 'Julia, do you take this man, Winston, to be your lawfully-wedded husband? Do you promise to love and to comfort him, to honour him and to keep him in sickness and in health, in prosperity and adversity, and forsaking all others, always be faithful to him?'

'I do,' replied Julia, also smiling.

Pastor Lloyd then turned to Winston, and said, 'Now, repeat after me. I, Winson, take thee, Julia...'

'I, Winston, take thee, Julia...' repeated Winston.

'... to be my lawfully-wedded wife...' continued Pastor Lloyd.

'... to be my lawfully-wedded wife...' repeated Winston.

'... to have and to hold from this day forward...' prompted Pastor Lloyd.

'... to have and to hold from this day forward...' repeated Winston.

'... for better or for worse...' continued Pastor Lloyd.

'... for better or for worse...' repeated Winston.

'... for richer or for poorer...' prompted Pastor Lloyd.

'... for richer or for poorer...' repeated Winston.

'... in sickness and in health...' continued Pastor Lloyd.

'... in sickness and in health...' repeated Winston.

'... to love and to cherish,' finished Pastor Lloyd.

'... to love and to cherish,' finished Winston.

Then Pastor Lloyd turned to Julia, and did the same routine. 'I, Julia, take thee, Winston...'

'I, Julia, take thee, Winston...' repeated Julia.

'... to be my lawfully-wedded wife...' continued Pastor Lloyd.

'... to be my lawfully-wedded wife...' repeated Julia.

'... to have and to hold from this day forward...' prompted Pastor Lloyd.

'... to have and to hold from this day forward...' repeated Julia.

'... for better or for worse...' continued Pastor Lloyd.

'... for better or for worse...' repeated Julia.

'... for richer or for poorer...' prompted Pastor Lloyd.

'... for richer or for poorer...' repeated Julia.

'... in sickness and in health...' continued Pastor Lloyd.

'... in sickness and in health...' repeated Julia.

'... to love and to cherish,' finished Pastor Lloyd.

'... to love and to cherish,' finished Julia.

Then Pastor Lloyd turned to Winston, and said, 'Place and hold the ring on the ring finger of the bride's left hand and repeat after me: This ring I thee give...'

'This ring I thee give...' said Winston.

'... in token and in pledge of my constant faith and enduring love,' continued Pastor Lloyd.

'... in token and in pledge of my constant faith and enduring love,' repeated Winston.

'With this ring I thee wed,' Paster Lloyd finished.

'With this ring I thee wed,' Winston finished.

Then Pastor Lloyd turned to Julia, and said, 'Place and hold the ring on the ring finger of the groom's left hand and repeat after me; This ring I thee give...'

'This ring I thee give...' said Julia.

'... in token and in pledge of my constant faith and enduring love,' continued Pastor Lloyd.

'... in token and in pledge of my constant faith and enduring love,' repeated Julia.

'With this ring I thee wed,' Paster Lloyd finished.

'With this ring I thee wed,' Julia finished.

Then Pastor Lloyd said, 'Now that you have joined yourselves in solemn matrimony, may you strive all of the rest of your lives to meet this commitment with the same love and devotion that you both now possess. With the blessing of God and by virtue of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce that you are Winston and Julia Smith. You may kiss the bride now.'

Winston and Julia then kissed. Marty felt so happy, that Winston and Julia have finally gotten married. He wondered what George Orwell would think of this event. It's probably something Orwell never would have dreamed of.

'Ladies and gentlemen,' finished Pastor Lloyd, 'it is with pleasure that I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Smith.'

Winston and Julia then hugged and kissed.

Marty turned to Jennifer, and whispered, 'I'm so happy for them. Aren't you? They must be amazed that this day had finally come.'

'I'm sure they feel like they're on Cloud Nine,' Jennifer whispered back, smiling.

Pastor Lloyd then had thrown the bouquet. To Marty's amazement, it was Jennifer who caught the bouquet.

'Hey, Marty, you know what this means?' gushed Jennifer.

'Yeah, this means we'll be the next couple to get married,' Marty said, smiling. 'One day, Jennifer, our time will come.'

'Right,' agreed Jennifer, 'and it will not be at the Chaple O' Love.' 


	6. Chapter 6

_May 25, 1987  
4:30 PM PST  
Orwell Universe_

'So, Jennifer,' Marty asked, as they were taking a walk around the town hall building that the reception was being held in, 'what do you think of this world?'

'I am quite amazed by how much has changed within the last year,' Jennifer replied. 'Say, I wonder what kind of music they plan to have at the dance, tonight?'

'Yeah, it will be interesting to see what the Proles have put out,' Marty replied. 'They, at least, have basically been free during the last forty years. It is just that, well, they weren't ever able to get their music onto recordings.'

'Well, yeah, that is right,' Jennifer said, quietly, 'they basically had prolefeed for their entertainment. I must say that I do wonder if anyone still listens to the music that the versificator churned. I remember how much crap that music was.'

'Well, if that's that you grew up listening to your whole life,' suggested Marty, 'then I suppose you would come to like it. After all, people will eventually learn to adjust to their surrounding environments.'

'You do have a point, Marty,' replied Jennifer, 'I wonder if they're ever going to have fast food restaurants in this world. We are probably not going to see a McDonald's in this world, anytime soon. I wonder what types of food people usually eat here.'

'Yeah, well,' Marty replied, 'the culture here will probably progress differently. After all, the standard of living here was repressed for forty years, until we came here to defeat Big Brother and the Thought Police. I can hardly believe we actually did it.'

'Should we be heading back in the building?' Jennifer asked. 'They should be serving dinner real soon. I can't help but notice how everyone is dressed in brightly coloured clothing. Of course, it's probably in celebration of the freedom that they have.'

'Since there actually is global harmony in this world,' commented Marty, 'I wonder what the standard currency that is used is like, and how expensive things are.'

'We'll have to ask about that later,' replied Jennifer. 'You know, we never have found out if I have a counterpart in the world - even though we know that you don't.'

'I must say,' replied Marty, 'there certainly are a lot of things to consider.'

'Well, it is amazing to see that Winston and Julia ended up getting married,' Jennifer said, smiling. 'It's quite astonishing that they were still able to work things out, even after they found out about each other's betrayal. Then again, if we consider the fact they both were guilty - they may have eventually found it a bit easy to forgive each other. Besides, it's not like O'Brien didn't do his best to brainwash them.'

'I certainly wish them many years of good luck,' Marty said, smiling. 'They are most likely just happy that can finally marry - and not have to sneak around anymore.'

'I really wouldn't doubt that,' Jennifer replied. 'Well, I wonder what their children will end up being like. It's so nice that they'll grow up in a free world.'

oooooooooo

'Hey, George, look,' Lorraine said, excitedly, 'there's Martin McFly! She's over there, with Jennifer Parker. Do you remember him from last year? I mean, he was the one who had that accident last year. That's when we met, for the very first time.'

'How can I ever forget him?' George asked, smiling. 'It's so nice to see him again. I wonder where he came from. How did he know that we belonged together? There is something very remarkable about that young man, you know.'

'When you consider that fact that he was responsible for defeating Big Brother,' said Lorraine, 'he is one extraordinany young man. I wonder how he got all that strength - as he's not even all that big. Although, he is remarkably handsome.'

'More handsome than even me?' George teased, as he playfully pinched Lorraine's left cheek. 'He does kinda look like my grandfather, William.'

'Aw, nobody could be more handsome than you,' Lorraine said, as she George a little peck on the cheek. 'Besides, he's young enough to be our son.'

'Speaking of which,' George replied, 'I actually remember him claiming just that last year. I wonder what makes him think he is our son. Then, again, he appeared to be super-humanly strong. Maybe he's an angel from heaven, or something.'

'Oh, you think so?' asked Lorraine. 'Wasn't he also the one to have introduced us to this new music? The music that he called rock and roll? It was like music that was a bit, well, out of this world? Know what I'm saying?'

'You mean, he might have come from another planet?' asked George. 'I remember, when I was younger, I was really fascinated with the idea of visitors coming down to earth from another planet. If so, that is a very amazing feat, I must say.'

'You know,' Lorraine commented, 'I get so nostalgic, thinking of my childhood. Back then, we really did enjoy a lot of freedom. I mean, we were actually free to live our own lives - and we could express our opinions, without fear of persecution.'

'Hey, Martin,' George called out, as he waved the young man over, 'come over here!'

'George! Lorraine!' Martin replied, with a bit of awkwardness. 'How do you do?'

'Oh, it's so nice to see you again!' gushed Lorraine. 'George and I are engaged to be married, in a few months. We would like to thank you for bringing us two together.'

'Oh, you're most welcome,' replied Martin. 'I must say that I am very happy for the two of you. By the way, please just call me Marty. So, what has the past year been like for the two of you, anyway? When did you realize you were in love?'

'After remembering what you had told us last year,' George explained, 'Lorraine and I decided to get to know each other a bit more. We were both really happy when the construction workers began work to remodel the Victory Mansion to carpet the floors and give us more space. It took us a great while to get used to all the new freedoms that we gained. I mean, after many years of having our freedoms greatly supressed - you do tend to wonder if our freedoms may stay, or if we might lose them again.'

'Yeah,' Marty said, nodding, 'I could really imagine that after years of going through something like that, you would learn never to take anything for granted.'

'That's about the size of it,' replied Lorraine. 'Anyway, we have become great friends with Winston and Julia. We both feel really terrible about what all they had to endure about two years ago. It is nice to see that they can now be happy. I mean, six years ago, Joey had been persecuted and vapourized for having organized the league with the Proles to overthrow Big Brother. I was not even allowed to weep for him, as that would be sympathizing with the traitors. Gee, it's really amazing that we managed to live through all those years.'

'Yeah, I'm sure that must have been terrible,' Marty said, sympathetically.

Just then, the bell had rung, indicating that it was time for dinner. Marty and Jennifer followed George and Lorraine inside. Lorraine could hardly believe that the one year anniversary of freedom was coming up. It would certainly be something to celebrate.


	7. Chapter 7

_May 26, 1987  
12:10 AM PST  
Orwell Universe_

"So, Marty," Jennifer asked, "How do you like this music? It looks like the people of this world were inspired by the music that we introduced them to last year. I must say that this really isn't half bad at all. It is funny to think that we're practically celebrities in this world, and we don't even belong here."

"Yeah, I totally agree with you, Jennifer," agreed Marty. "It's very amazing that my parents counterparts in this world are now a couple. As I've suggested before, it really does seem as if my parents are fated to be a couple - regardless of what universe they are in. I wonder what the time machine that Doc's counterpart in this world made looks like. Do you think it will be a vehicle of some sort?"

"Well, it sure wouldn't be a DeLorean," Jennifer commented, "as DeLoreans were most likely never invented in this dimension. It seems that civilization in this world really has been held back for nearly forty years. I do wonder what this world may end up being like, when the year 2015 rolls around. They probably wouldn't have hoverboards!"

Marty was silent for a minute, then he replied, "I most certainly couldn't imagine that this reality's version of the 1980s would be a decade that people in the future would feel very nostalgic about. Well, I suppose except for the fact that freedom in this world had finally been restored in 1986. Of course, the way that the culture within the last year had progressed is greatly influenced by what we introduced to this world last year."

"You sure did insist on playing rock and roll music over the telescreens last year," Jennifer pointed out, as she smiled. "Maybe rock music won't carry such a bad stigma in this reality. Instead of being associated with teenage rebellion, rock music will be associated with the restoration of freedom."

"Hey, Marty and Jennifer," called out Doc, as he was accompanied with his inter-dimensional counterpart, "Are you ready to check out my counterpart's time machine, now? He decided that we should travel over to 2007. Are the two of you up for that idea? There, we can see a whole new generation of kids who grew up in a world of freedom."

"I can hardly wait to see what children are born to my parent's counterparts in twenty years," Marty gushed, with enthusiasm. "I am going to be turning nineteen next month, so I wonder if my parents' counterpart might even have a child about my age in twenty years."

"They might even name him Marty," Jennifer said, smiling. "Now wouldn't that be so awesome? It would be like they named their kid after the young man who brought the two of them together. Does that sound familiar to you?"

"Well, I was named Marty in the original timeline," Marty pointed out. "I was named after Seamus' brother that we went back in time to change the destiny of. So it is not like I was just named after the young man that they knew as Calvin Marty Klein. It is so amazing to think that I actually had a twin named Calvin, in one of the alternate realities that Doc and I ended up visiting last fall. If their first child ends up being a boy, however, he would probably end up being named David - just like my older brother was."

"So we're going to 2007, instead of 2006?" Marty asked. "It doesn't really matter to me, but I thought you wanted to see how they would celebrate the 20th anniversary of world freedom and harmony."

"That was my initial plan," Emmett said, smiling, "but then my counterpart told me about how turning 21 is a very important milestone in your world, because that is when you are old enough to legally drink. So I figured that it sounded like an even better number. I'll show you the time machine tonight - and then, after we wake up tomorrow, we could take off for the year 2007."

"That sounds like a great plan," Marty said, smiling. "I should just you let know, though, that 21 is really only the legal drinking in the United States. There are other countries that have different legal drinking ages, and a few countries don't have a legal drinking age at all. I'm not really a big fan of alcohol. I mean, I remember how alcoholism has taken a toll on my mother in the original timeline."

"Could I come to the future with you folks?" asked Todd, as he joined the gang. Then, turning to Marty, he asked, "Hey, Marty, I'm just a little curious. Have you ever found out if I had a counterpart in your world? I sometimes wonder how my life might have been different, if I grew up in your world."

"No, I can't say that I have," Marty replied. "It's possible that your parents may have married other people - or else, it's possible that not even your great-grandparents live in our world?"

"What do you mean?" Todd asked, confused. "I thought it was around 1945 that this reality started to divirge from the one that you came from. Even my parents were both born before that year."

"Well, yeah, it did," Marty said, quietly, "as far as the overall culture goes. It is just that, I actually ended up visiting a reality last year where a family that I regularly watch on a TV sitcom was real - but that I myself only existed as a fictional character. For all we know, Steven and Elyse Keaton may exist in this reality, too."

"Steven and Elyse Keaton?" Todd asked, confused. "Who are those people, and what is their significance?"

"I will try to explain this to you as best as I can," Jennifer chimed in. "Marty and I enjoy watching a TV series called Family Ties, which focuses on Steven and Elyse Keaton and their four children."

"Oh, okay, I think I get what you mean," Todd said, nodding. "They're talking of starting one of those this fall. I believe it's similar to how they used to have radio shows, before the rise of Big Brother."

"Right, we had those in our world, too," Marty commented. "radio dramas and radio comedies were very popular back in the 1930s and the 1940s - then, after televisions started to become more accessible after the end of World War II, television shows started to replace radio shows - than music station became the primary radio format."

"Yeah, and we barely had much of a victory, after World War II ended here," Todd replied. "Within a few years, we had to deal with the atomic wars, and things from there became much worse. At least, Hill Valley remained a Prole town. So, anyway, what's this about Family Ties?"

"Oh, well," Jennifer explained, "it's a television comedy that we both like to watch. We really loved that Alex P Keaton character a lot, because he looked just like Marty."

"I accidentally landed in the Family Ties Universe, where I actually met the Keaton family," Marty added. "It was there that I discovered that I was a subject of movie in that world. It also turned out that Alex and I were both played by Michael J Fox, in our respective worlds?"

"Michael J Fox?" Todd asked, confused.

"He's a famous actor," Jennifer replied. "Even though he's seven years older than Marty, they look very identical to each other. Just like Winston Smith and Julia Wilson don't exist in our world, we also don't know if you do."

"I thought of something!" gasped Marty. "I kinda wonder if Michael J Fox exists in this world! If so, I wonder if he ended up becoming a prole or a party member. Now I never even thought of that before."

"For starters, he wouldn't be Michael J Fox," Jennifer pointed out. "In fact, he might not even be Michael Andrew Fox. Maybe his parents would have felt compelled to name him something else."

"Or else, his parents might have never married," added Marty, "just like my parents never married. Stephen Keaton and Elyse Donnelly, if they exist in this world, might not have gotten married either."

"This sounds might fascinating," Todd said, stunned. "Well, I don't know about you - but I'm starting to get very tired. I feel like I would like to hit the sack, soon."

"Yeah, why don't we head to my place, now," suggested Emmett. "I'll show you the time machine, tomorrow. It might not be as good as the one my counterpart has, but it works nicely. I gave it a test the other day."

"So, is it some sort of vehicle?" Marty asked, smiling.

"No, it's actually a refrigerator," Emmett replied. Then, after a brief pause, he smiled roguishly and said, "I'm just kidding! Yeah, it most definitely is a vehicle! The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine - why not build one that moves? To me, it only makes the most sense."

Everyone just laughed at Emmett's comment. Everyone then followed Emmett to his van, as Emmett decided to drive over to his house. 


End file.
